Sacrifice
by Acthy
Summary: Mostly inspired by Kenzi's death scene in Lost Girl, but with more Denzi-ness.


Kenzi knew what she had to do. The moment she read those lines, deep in her heart she knew what she had to do, what her destiny was. 'The daughter's heart will close the portal.' She'd thought she had no role to play in this battle, no place in this world. It turned out she had the most crucial role. Thinking about it, she wasn't sure whether she was scared or not. She wasn't trying to seem fearless and courageous, she couldn't feel any fear. She wanted to help Bo, she wanted to belong in this world, she wanted to have her own place between the Fae. It was her turn to be the hero, just once. Even if it had to end so dramatically. "Destiny." She said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. That was it. Her destiny. "Booyah."

That was her. She always looked death in the face without blinking. It was worth dying if it meant dying for a higher cause, or to save the people you love. She would do that. She had always known she would die for her friends if that meant saving them.

Kenzi walked through the battle field, ignoring the fights, ignoring everyone, her one purpose being only the sacrifice she was going to make.  
>"Kenzi!" She heard Dyson's yell calling for her. She turned around and she had a pained expression on her face as she looked at him. Oh, Dyson... - she thought. She loved him, she truly did, more than she thought it was possible to love a man. But they were already outnumbered and Bo's father didn't even come out through the portal yet. If he did, they would all die. She had to do this, for him, for everyone.<br>"What are you doing here?" He asked. When he saw Kenzi he abandoned his fight and let Tamsin finish it. He had to keep her safe.  
>"Can't wait any longer. We're outnumbered and you're injured. We have to close the portal." She said softly, but firmly. She wanted to touch him, her hands were longing to feel his skin, but she couldn't. She had to do something and she couldn't let anything distract her from that.<br>"We don't know how!" His look was so pained and desperate that she couldn't help it any longer. She cupped his face with her little hands.  
>"Dyson, I get it now, I do have a part to play." She had the smallest smile on her face, the one she always had when she felt like she belonged somewhere and with someone. Her place was on that battlefield. That was her destiny. She may not be the hero, but she would die helping the hero.<br>"What are you talking about?" He asked, a frown on his face. He was exhausted, but he wouldn't stop fighting. He had sworn loyalty to Bo and he would honor it even if it meant losing his own life.  
>"Destiny. It has a sixth sense of fun." Trick said from behind them, causing Kenzi to turn around and give him a soft smile.<p>

She realized in that moment how lucky she had been to meet Bo and all her other friends. She would never forget them and now she was more than ready to sacrifice everything to bring them safety and peace. Kenzi turned back to Dyson and handed him the little piece of paper with the prophecy written on it.  
>"It's the only way to close the gate to hell. It's Bo's heart." She shrugged as if it was nothing, watching Dyson as he read the lines. "And i'm it." She almost chocked on her words and felt vulnerable for a second, but she kept her eyes locked to Dyson's as he started at her, not seeming to fully comprehend the situation.<p>

"Dyson, there's too many!" They both heard Tamsin calling out which caused them both to shudder. Kenzi felt a shiver down her spine and took in a deep breath. She needed to do this faster, but first she /needed/ to say goodbye to Him.  
>"Bo's heart is her heart!" Dyson said, grabbing Kenzi's arm, trying to keep her from running away from him.<br>"It is never that simple with you Fae. It is always a metaphor, a symbol. Dyson, it's me." She pleaded, looking deeply into his eyes, trying to make him understand that she had to do this.  
>"Kenzi, do you know what this will do to you?" He was worried, scared, he'd never been so scared in his life. He didn't want to let her go, he wasn't going to let her do this.<br>"Bo is the only one who can help us, Dyson. And she needs /me/ to help her." Her eyes almost filled with tears as she heard Dyson screaming.  
>"NOO! I'll go." He took a step, trying to walk past her. He wasn't going to let this little human get herself killed. His little human. He would do anything to keep her safe. But he felt Kenzi's little hands on his chest, stopping him.<br>"No, Dyson, she loves you, yes. She loves Lauren. But you know that it's me, i am her heart." Kenzi gripped his jacket as she kept him from doing something stupid and she looked into his eyes, her own eyes expressing only love. Love directed towards him, towards Bo, and trying to make him understand that she needed to do this. "You know that." She cupped his face again as she saw him shaking his head and she fought her urge to kiss him. She couldn't do that to him. She wanted to finally express her feelings, at least now, in her dying hour, but she couldn't do that to him. It would be easier for him if he never knew. She still had to reassure him, "Look, I've a plan, ok? Rainer. He had the gift to foresight. He knew this was going to happen - HAD to happen. Now Tamsin has his soul, the golden ticked to Valhalla. That's where she'll take me when this is all over. That's where i'll wait."

Dyson still couldn't believe this was happening, he started shaking his head again, "No!" He growled, hoping this was only a bad dream, hoping this wasn't happening. He couldn't have this happening. Not his Kenzi.  
>"Yes Dyson!" Kenzi shook him back to reality. "I will wait for Bo in Valhalla, you know that she'll never stop looking for me, she will never stop fighting to bring me home!" Dyson wanted to scream, he wanted to say that he wouldn't stop looking for her either. That he would follow her through hell and back if he had to. He would never give up on her. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't.<br>"Something big is coming!" They heard Trick yelling out, before a terrible noise filled the room. Kenzi covered her ears, but kept talking knowing Dyson could still hear her, "It's the only way, Dyson, it is the only way Bo can save the world!" He didn't say anything else, knowing she was right. He wanted to be selfish and keep her with him, take her as far away as he could, but he knew if they didn't stop this, they would all die and no matter how far they would run, they wouldn't make it. He knew that, yet, he felt his heart broke as he saw that little smile of hers on her face before she turned around and started walking towards the portal. This little human he had come to love was now going to sacrifice herself for the good. She was the most courageous human he had ever met and he couldn't admire her more. He couldn't stop the tears escaping his eyes as he watched walk towards her own death - her sacrifice. He rarely cried, the last time he remembered crying was when he thought he had killed her.

That was the moment it struck him. He had feelings for her, stronger feelings than he would ever have towards a friend. Kenzi had made her way into his heart without him knowing and only now he realized the intensity of the love he felt for her. His eyes were filled with tears and tears were covering his cheeks, but he didn't think about that, he just felt his heart being torn from his chest and the intensity of the pain took him off guard. The only thing he knew to do was fall to his knees and scream as loud as he could, "NOOOOOOOO!" as beautiful, courageous, loyal, fearless Kenzi walked to the portal. He heard Bo running in, going after Kenzi and he knew he owned this to Kenzi. He stood up and grabbed Bo in his arms, keeping her from going after Kenzi. It took all his strength to keep Bo in his arms and stop from running after Kenzi himself. His expression held the unspoken desperation and heartbreak he was going through. It was a torture for him to watch Kenzi turn around, give them one little smile and knowing this was her last smile.

She turned back and took one last step into the light...


End file.
